<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Día 1: Hair Pulling by Sky_Black1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463208">Día 1: Hair Pulling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999'>Sky_Black1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atsumu top, Black Jackals, From Sex to Love, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Passion, SakuAtsu, Sakusa bottom, Sexy Sakusa, Smut, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Día 1: Hair Pulling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Día 1-SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los pasos dentro de la habitación eran apresurados. Un choque brusco provocó que un libro que reposaba en una de las repisas cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo, solo siendo opacado levemente por los leves gemidos que salían de los labios de las dos personas que, literalmente, parecían querer comerse la boca el uno al otro.</p>
<p>Las manos del rubio bajaron por los hombros del otro chico, deslizándose con lentitud y apretando todo lo que podía por la cintura, abarcando la espalda y aferrándose al cuerpo que exudaba calidez. La necesidad estaba plasmada en sus movimientos, las ansias de cortar cualquier centímetro que los separaba eran palpables en cada jadeo, cada resoplido que salía de los labios húmedos.</p>
<p>Y cuando se dirigieron a la cama y las palmas de sus manos tocaron el suave edredón, se sumergieron en un vaivén de placer.</p>
<p>Sakusa observó a Atsumu mientras se quitaba con impaciencia la camisa. Su respiración era agitada y el pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez, mas no pudo evitar fijarse en las suaves líneas que marcaban su abdomen y que se notaban más por la tenue capa de sudor que lo cubría.</p>
<p>Tenían unos cuantos tragos encima, por lo que Sakusa sentía que todo en su mente daba vueltas. Y odiaba esa sensación. Detestaba sentir que su cabeza no se enfocaba en algo fijo, que debía reunir todo su esfuerzo para concentrarse.</p>
<p>Pero más que nada odiaba lo caliente que se sentía justo en ese instante. Su cuerpo ardía, sus extremidades quemaban y cada movimiento era semejante al roce de brasas ardientes en su piel. Y todo eso lo provocaba la persona que tenía sobre él, cosa que lo hacía enojar más.</p>
<p>Su relación era… ambigua, por así decirlo. Realmente no podía decir que fueran algo, pero tampoco eran nada. Si no lo fueran, no estarían ahí justo ahora sobre una cama y con los corazones apurados. Y de fondo, con las inmensurables ganas de arrancarse la ropa y poder rozarse con tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Tampoco tenía claro cuándo fue que empezó todo. Si hacía memoria, quizá empezó una vez en la que también fueron a beber con los demás miembros de los  Black Jackals. Aunque tal vez había iniciado antes. Porque Atsumu siempre buscaba una forma de estar cerca de él, de molestarlo con las cosas más triviales y absurdas, pero que por algún motivo Sakusa no podía ignorar; y a la vez, él no podía alejar su mirada del rubio, pensando en lo idiota que podía ser, mas también concluyendo que era bastante astuto. Justo como un zorro.</p>
<p>Porque fue Atsumu quien dio el primer paso a que su relación sin nombre iniciara. Estaban borrachos, justo como en ese momento. Y también se encontraban en el apartamento de Sakusa, como en aquel preciso instante. No supo cómo fue que accedió a que Atsumu fuera a su apartamento y de un momento a otro su espalda fue chocada contra la pared y su boca atacada de forma salvaje e intensa.</p>
<p>Y Sakusa, para su sorpresa, no lo alejó. Algo dentro de él se encendió, una chispa viva que lo quemaba poco a poco, pero que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con lo que sea que fuera eso.</p>
<p>Decir que descubrió un lado que desconocía de sí mismo era poco. En ocasiones sentía que no sabía quién era realmente. Con Atsumu cerca, todo se distorsionaba, todo lo que era correcto en su mundo se volteaba y lo único que le interesaba era disipar su fuego interior.</p>
<p>—Hey, Omi-Omi —susurró Atsumu. La luz del cuarto estaba apagada, tal como le gustaba a Sakusa. Lo único que iluminaba de forma tenue la habitación y el rostro de Atsumu eran las luces parpadeantes del exterior, aunque no podía identificar si se trataba de la luna o los edificios que lo rodeaban—. Quiero tocarte.</p>
<p>El tono de voz fue bajo y similar a un ronroneo, casi felino. Atsumu tenía las rodillas apoyadas en los costados de los muslos de Sakusa, acorralándolo. Sin embargo, era lo único que tocaba. Sus manos, de las cuales se destacaba unas cuantas venas que captaron la atención del pelinegro, estaban a los lados de su cuerpo, apretadas en puños. Como si se estuviera reprimiendo a sí mismo.</p>
<p>Y eso era obvio en la expresión que estaba haciendo en ese instante.</p>
<p>Atsumu jadeaba con pesadez y sus ojos entrecerrados refulgían mientras no despegaba la vista de Sakusa.</p>
<p>La idea de que lo tocara no le desagradaba, si era sincero consigo mismo. Lo que más le molestaba de todo eso eran las sensaciones que su mente creaba cuando era tocado. Imágenes de su cuerpo cubierto de gérmenes visibles inundaban su cabeza, provocándole un revoltijo en el estómago.</p>
<p>Pero Atsumu sabía eso bien. Después de todo, llevaban siendo compañeros de equipo durante más de dos años, habían compartido momentos personales más de los que le gustaba admitir y tenía que reconocer que el rubio conocía mejor que nadie lo que le preocupaba a Sakusa.</p>
<p>Y también por ello, sabía qué debía hacer cuando los dos se hallaban inmersos en un mar de emociones, siendo arrastrados por el calor y el frenesí del instante. Sabía qué debía hacer para que Sakusa se concentrara en él y solo en él.</p>
<p>Sakusa tragó saliva y, con los ojos fijos en la mirada brillosa de Atsumu, afirmó despacio.</p>
<p>—Tócame —masculló bajito, imperceptible, aunque no había necesidad de decirlo más alto porque Atsumu conocía su respuesta incluso antes de que la soltara.</p>
<p>Y sus manos ya tuvieron algo que hacer.</p>
<p>Lo primero que hizo Atsumu fue bajarlas hasta la camisa restante de Sakusa, alzándola despacio y sacándola por la cabeza del pelinegro, alborotando su cabello. El roce de la ropa sobre su piel acompañado del calor que desprendía el toque de Atsumu fue lo que provocó que emitiera un suspiro lento.</p>
<p>Ahora estando los dos semi desnudos, el contacto de sus cuerpos fue más directo. Las manos de Atsumu viajaran a los hombros de Sakusa, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar los músculos de aquella zona. Luego bajó a los pectorales, donde se detuvo un instante para acariciar y apretar con más fuerza. Eso fue lo que logró que Sakusa volviera a gemir en voz baja, cubriéndose la boca con un brazo.</p>
<p>—Nunca me canso de mirarte —comenzó a decir Atsumu a medida que le brindaba atenciones al cuerpo de Sakusa, bajando por el estómago y con un dedo dando vueltas alrededor del ombligo. Y, como solía hacer, se concentró en un punto donde tenía un pequeño lunar. Le gustaba apretarlo y acariciar el relieve que se creaba en la piel. Sakusa cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en las sensaciones delirantes que lo llenaban—. Omi, eres bellísimo. Todo tu cuerpo está lleno de lunares y…</p>
<p>—Creo que sería mejor que no dijeras nada más. —La voz de Atsumu, aunque le producía cierto escalofrío en la columna, le hacía recordar el hecho de que estaba siendo tocado. Y eso era en lo que menos se quería concentrar Sakusa.</p>
<p>Atsumu apretó la boca en una línea, mas no pareció afectarle la interrupción. De hecho, lo que hizo fue cambiar su expresión a una sonrisa ladeada que le trajo recuerdos a Sakusa de sus anteriores encuentros. Y era la misma sonrisa que hacía cuando remataba uno de sus pases en un partido o cuando lograba anotar un punto: la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que más odiaba Sakusa.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, en el fondo no podía evitar emocionarse al verla. Ya sabía lo que se venía.</p>
<p>Las manos de Atsumu dejaron de ser suaves luego de ese punto. Estas se dirigieron a los hombros de Sakusa y lo voltearon con fuerza hacia la cama, aplastando el rostro contra la cobija que desprendía el olor del detergente que usaba.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, Omi-Omi —murmuró Atsumu, deslizando las manos por la cintura del pelinegro, arrimándolo más a su cuerpo—. Sé bien que no te gusta hablar cuando hacemos el amor.</p>
<p>—Nosotros no hacemos el…</p>
<p>—Pero también deberías callarte —lo interrumpió el rubio, alzando la camisa de Sakusa que recién había sacado y hundiéndola en su boca—. Así no me dejas concentrar.</p>
<p>Sakusa sintió el chispazo de la ira vibrar en su cuerpo, mas lo ignoró por el momento. Después de todo, todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo estremecimientos que no podía controlar. Notó las manos de Atsumu dirigiéndose a la cadera, delineando el borde de su pantalón.</p>
<p>—Sabes que me gusta apreciar cada rincón de ti —susurró Atsumu de nuevo, acercándose a su oído para hablarle. Allí emitió una suave risa acompañada de un suspiro, lo que intensificó sus sobresaltos—. Y necesito silencio para hacerlo.</p>
<p>Cuando estaba en el campo de juego y le tocaba sacar, Atsumu prefería que la cancha entera se mantuviera silenciosa. Era un acuerdo tácito entre sus fans y él, cosa que siempre respetaban por algún motivo que todos en el equipo desconocían. Y al parecer estaba aplicando lo mismo allí.</p>
<p>Entonces, los dedos traviesos del rubio juguetearon unos segundos con el borde de la ropa interior, combinando el calor de la piel de Sakusa con la frescura que se hallaba en los dígitos de Atsumu.</p>
<p>Sakusa hundió la cara en la cobija, apretando con fuerza la camisa apresada en su boca. Si se esforzaba, podía concentrarse de lleno en el placer que lo llenaban los toques de Atsumu. Porque sí, no podía negar en ese punto que el único capaz de hacerlo olvidar por un instante su problema era aquel chico molesto de sonrisa arrogante.</p>
<p>Ahora, las manos se encargaron de bajar por completo su pantalón junto a la ropa interior. El roce fue brusco y directo, sobresaltándolo. La sensación de estar siendo expuesto se adueñó de él y comenzó a removerse para intentar cambiar de posición, pero Atsumu tocó su rostro con suavidad, pasando un dedo por el mentón.</p>
<p>—Solo concéntrate en mí, ¿sí? No pienses en nada más, concéntrate en lo que estás sintiendo justo ahora.</p>
<p>Diablos. Sakusa apretó la mandíbula, queriendo escupirle algún insulto, pero su mente dispersa no logró encontrar nada apropiado para decir. Y porque lo que menos quería hacer en ese instante era hablar.</p>
<p>Cerró sus ojos, respirando con parsimonia. Los siguientes toques de Atsumu se enfocaron en su cintura, bajando y apretando hasta su parte trasera. Le brindaba pequeños pellizcos a las zonas adecuadas, sacándole suspiros y jadeos.</p>
<p>En ese punto, ya no hubo más palabras de por medio. Los toques de Atsumu hablaron por ambos, los gemidos opacados de Sakusa llenaron el espacio. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a entablar una conversación que ellos dos conocían muy bien.</p>
<p>Sakusa se concentró de lleno en el ir y venir de las manos de Atsumu. Cuando estas oprimieron su trasero, tembló por lo bajo y, de forma inevitable, acercándose más al cuerpo contrario. Porque él ya no era dueño de sus movimientos.</p>
<p>Y cuando los dedos, fríos contra su piel ardiente, se enfocaron en ese punto que albergaba el mayor placer de todos, Sakusa supo que ya no había marcha atrás al sinfín de sensaciones que lo invadían. Y se sorprendía a sí mismo porque, como sucedía en los encuentros previos, su mente se unía a ese oleaje de emociones, percepciones y sentidos que en definitiva no había cabida para pensar en nada más.</p>
<p>Atsumu sabía cómo moldearlo para que pensara solo en él y en su toque. Joder, lo detestaba.</p>
<p>Lanzó un corto gemido cuando los dedos salieron, provocando un sonido húmedo que, en lugar de darle asco, lo encendía más. Después de eso le fue algo difícil concentrarse en los movimientos contrarios; solo supo que el rubio rebuscaba con urgencia algo en su cajón —cajón que por supuesto conocía, no siendo la primera vez que estaba ahí— y cuando encontró lo que necesitaba, se pegó al cuerpo de Sakusa.</p>
<p>—Omi-Omi —susurró Atsumu, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Sakusa, recorriendo sus pezones y con un toque tortuoso, apretándolos levemente—. No sabes cuánto te necesito justo ahora.</p>
<p>Sakusa respiró lento, abriendo los ojos. Giró un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para ver el rostro del rubio. Y la expresión que se encontró allí le robó el aliento.</p>
<p>Sus ojos bajos y entrecerrados, el bochorno abarcando cada rincón de su cara, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente —algo que le llamó la atención, teniendo en cuenta que sus manos estaban heladas— y sus labios entreabiertos botaban un vaho caliente que chocó contra su propia cara.</p>
<p>Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Cuando estaban juntos, Atsumu siempre tomaba la delantera, pero aun así nunca hacía algo que pudiera molestarlo. Lo tomaba en cuenta en cada pequeña decisión y eso era algo que Sakusa no comprendía.</p>
<p>¿Por qué era tan atento a él? La respuesta no tenía cabida en su cabeza.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, en ese momento solo quería algo. Una palabra suya y Atsumu se lanzaría a hacerlo sin dudarlo.</p>
<p>Abrió la boca, dejando caer su camisa levemente húmeda. Sus ojos oscuros no se despegaron de los del rubio.</p>
<p>—Hazlo —susurró, de nuevo en una tonalidad baja que se asemejaba a un murmullo.</p>
<p>Pero la cercanía facilitó que Atsumu lo escuchara y que hiciera caso a su petición. O súplica, más bien.</p>
<p>Sus labios se dirigieron entonces a los de Sakusa, creando un mayor contacto y ahogando allí los jadeos que ya ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por reprimir. Las manos de Atsumu dejaron de lado por un segundo el cuerpo del pelinegro para ponerse con rapidez el condón que al parecer ya había abierto.</p>
<p>Las ansias estaban escritas en cada movimiento.</p>
<p>Y entonces, Atsumu delineó su cadera contra la de Sakusa, apoyando las manos en la cintura para estabilizarse. El aire fue contenido, casi como si hubiera desaparecido por completo de aquella habitación oscura. Todo sucedía a una velocidad vertiginosa y a la vez con una lentitud exasperante.</p>
<p>Sakusa sacudió su cuerpo, suplicando en silencio el contacto definitivo que los llevaría a perder por completo la realidad.</p>
<p>Y pasó. Fue rápido y directo, ansiado y pedido. Sakusa se removió, apretando de nuevo con sus dientes la camisa debajo de él y Atsumu no pudo evitar emitir un gemido alto cargado de todas las sensaciones que no se podían explicar con palabras.</p>
<p>Sakusa se concentró por completo en ese punto de éxtasis que jamás en su vida había llegado a sentir, hizo todo un esfuerzo por enfocarse en el vaivén de Atsumu, en la forma en la que sus manos viajaban sin ningún destino en sí por todo su cuerpo. Rozaban su espalda, trazaban la línea de su columna, bajaban hasta su trasero donde se detenía unos segundos para oprimirlo y aumentar las embestidas.</p>
<p>Y después subía de nuevo hasta los hombros, tomándose todo su tiempo para abarcar cada rincón del cuerpo de Sakusa, tal como había prometido.</p>
<p>Pero faltaba algo, algo que le impedía a Sakusa poder orientar toda su atención en el contacto que estaba teniendo. Incluso si daba todo de sí, aun su mente batallaba para perderse en aquellos aspectos negativos de sí mismo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, Atsumu también sabía eso. Lo conocía bien, entendía sus necesidades mejor que nadie. Y, lastimosamente, la conexión entre ellos había aumentado desde que estuvieron juntos la primera vez.</p>
<p>Sakusa no podía discutir eso.</p>
<p>Tal como esperaba, una de las manos de Atsumu soltó su cadera y viajó hasta su cabeza, enredándose en la mata de cabello ondulado. Se entretuvo unos segundos allí, hundiendo los dedos primero con suavidad, entrelazándose poco a poco con un toque rudo en sus hebras para después dar un pequeño tirón, alzando la cabeza de Sakusa, quien soltó la camisa y dejó su boca abierta de par en par.</p>
<p>Y Sakusa, por fin, olvidó completamente todo lo que lo rodeaba y se sumió en las sensaciones dolorosas y placenteras que implicaba estar con Atsumu Miya.</p>
<p>Atsumu jaloneó su cabello con fuerza, provocando otro potente gemido de Sakusa que esta vez fue escuchado alto y claro. El espasmo que percibió su cuerpo fue intenso, estremecimientos indescriptibles viajaron por todo su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Los tirones del pelo eran frecuentes e iban acorde a los movimientos de pelvis de Atsumu. Y eso solo hacía que la mente de Sakusa se perdiera, le impidió a aquel molesto bicho interior que lo molestaba siempre a concentrarse en el hecho de estar siendo tocado de pies a cabeza. Lo cual era lo que buscaba desde el principio.</p>
<p>Cuando Atsumu arremetía con fuerza dentro de él y a su vez tiraba de su cabello, Sakusa sentía que por fin podía dejar de lado todas sus inhibiciones. Que por fin podía despreocuparse un poco y simplemente renunciar a todo lo que era él como persona.</p>
<p>Cuando llegaba la noche y su cuerpo se enredaba con el de Atsumu, ya no era el mismo Sakusa que todos conocían. El Sakusa que odiaba el contacto ajeno, que detestaba los gérmenes y que no permitía ningún tipo de suciedad a  su alrededor.</p>
<p>Y eso solo sucedía en dos ocasiones: cuando jugaba voleibol y cuando se entregaba al placer desmedido con Atsumu.</p>
<p>En esos momentos no se reconocía a sí mismo. A veces creía que no era él realmente quien hacía esas cosas, sino que un ente ajeno lo invadía en esos instantes y que lo impulsaba a actuar sin pensar.</p>
<p>Pero si se lo preguntaba seriamente, el Sakusa consciente admitiría que se sentía bien.</p>
<p>El toque de Atsumu se sentía bien, cuando sus manos pasaban por todo su cuerpo, apretaba y hundía las uñas en su carne, se sentía bien. Cuando jaloneaba de su pelo y su cabeza se contorsionaba de una forma que jamás había podido imaginar, se sentía bien. Y sobre todo, cuando se enterraba dentro de él mientras gemía en su oído, se sentía demasiado bien.</p>
<p>Atsumu resopló cerca de su oído y Sakusa tembló ante el vapor que salía de su boca.</p>
<p>—Omi… —murmuró Atsumu, arremetiendo de forma vigorosa y ansiosa, sin parar de jalonear su cabello negro y acercando sus bocas para conectarse en un beso jadeante—. Omi-kun, yo te…</p>
<p>No obstante, la frase fue cortada porque Sakusa hizo un repentino movimiento de cadera, apresurando la conexión. Atsumu resopló, apretando la mandíbula y gimió sobre los labios contrarios para luego deslizarse con pesadez sobre el cuerpo sudoroso. Tembló sin parar, aún sosteniendo entre sus dedos las hebras negras.</p>
<p>Sakusa, por su parte, jadeó fuerte y en el aire, con el mentón alzado y la vista fija en el techo de su cuarto. También su propio cuerpo se sacudió, siendo incapaz de contener el placer.</p>
<p>Y después de unos largos segundos de respiraciones entrecortadas, los dos cayeron a los lados, respirando con fuerza. No dijeron nada, pues las palabras no eran necesarias. Lo único que hicieron fue mirarse de reojo a medida que las comisuras de sus labios temblaban en sonrisas aparentemente tímidas. Y, en medio de eso, sus dedos pulgares se encontraron a medio camino, entrelazándose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando Sakusa abrió los ojos al siguiente día, lo primero que vio fue un abdomen desnudo a su lado que parecía resplandecer gracias a las luces matinales que entraban por las cortinas de su ventana.</p>
<p>Se sobresaltó un poco, asustado. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista y vio la resplandeciente sonrisa de Atsumu, recordó lo que había sucedido. Y un sentimiento de pesadez se alojó en su estómago, queriendo fingir que en realidad seguía dormido.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, Omi-Omi —canturreó Atsumu, apoyando el rostro en la palma de su mano sin dejar de contemplar con fijeza a Sakusa—. Has dormido bastante.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hora es? —habló ronco y sintió la inmensa necesidad de ir por un vaso de agua.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, al parecer Atsumu ya había pensado en eso porque lo primero que hizo fue pasarle un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua. Sakusa gruñó bajo, acomodándose mejor en la cama para beberlo.</p>
<p>—Mediodía —respondió Atsumu, encogiéndose de hombros y sin parar de contemplarlo—. Aunque no te preocupes, es fin de semana. Podemos relajarnos todo lo que queramos.</p>
<p>Sakusa lo vio con una ceja alzada.</p>
<p>—¿Eh? ¿Es que piensas quedarte aquí?</p>
<p>Atsumu hizo un puchero indignado, cruzándose de brazos.</p>
<p>—¡Omi-Omi, no me digas que me vas a echar luego de lo que hicimos anoche! —exclamó Atsumu, más fuerte de lo necesario, lo suficiente para hacer palpitar las sienes de Sakusa. Se llevó una mano al pecho, actuando de manera dramática—. Ah, fuiste tan adorable. Me dolió no haber podido grabarte, me hubiera gustado tener tus gemidos como tono desperta… ¡Auch!</p>
<p>—Vete de aquí —farfulló Sakusa, dándole un golpecito en la frente al rubio y percibiendo cómo poco a poco volvía a la lucidez. Aunque deseaba con urgencia estar un rato más en su cama, el pensamiento de que también necesitaba limpiar su cuerpo entero se estableció en su cabeza.</p>
<p>A pesar de que sus palabras eran duras, en sí no hizo nada para echar del lugar aquel parásito rubio que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Rodó los ojos, sintiéndose bastante idiota.</p>
<p>—¡No seas así, Omi-Omi! Mira, tengo todo un plan para el día de hoy para que los dos lo podamos disfrutar —mencionó Atsumu con un tono cantarín, elevando su rostro con una expresión risueña y orgullosa—. Pero necesito que…</p>
<p>—Vete —volvió a decir Sakusa, levantando las cobijas dispuesto a darse una ducha caliente, pero unas manos cálidas se aferraron a su cintura y jalándolo de vuelta. Sus piernas chocaron contra la cama.</p>
<p>Los ojos brillantes de Atsumu lo contemplaron, parpadeando seguido. De nuevo hizo ese mohín molesto, del cual Sakusa no podía resistirse por alguna razón que desconocía. Entrecerró la mirada, viendo al rubio con sospecha.</p>
<p>—Ya, lo siento. Me voy a comportar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me eches, quiero estar más tiempo contigo.</p>
<p>La frase, a pesar de su semblante infantil, fue pronunciada con la suficiente seriedad como para impactar a Sakusa y quedarse quieto durante unos instantes, pensando en lo que debía hacer.</p>
<p>Sakusa no entendía en realidad por qué querría Atsumu pasar más tiempo con él. Después de todo, no eran nada. Su relación era ambigua, sin definición alguna. No habían hablado de ello y no sabía si lo harían algún día. Y aunque en el fondo a él no le gustaban que las cosas en su vida no tuvieran una definición clara, se dijo a sí mismo que quizá eso por el momento no importaba. Solo por el momento.</p>
<p>Viendo la mirada suplicante de Atsumu no pudo resistirse más y terminó asintiendo.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —farfulló, suspirando y bostezando al mismo tiempo, soltándose del agarre del rubio para caminar a su baño.</p>
<p>—¡Yay! —exclamó Atsumu, saltando también al suelo y corriendo detrás de Sakusa. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el obvio hecho de que estaban completamente desnudos, como si fuera un detalle insignificante—. Bueno, primero que todo, ¿qué tal si nos bañamos juntos…?</p>
<p>—Denegado —dijo Sakusa antes de que Atsumu pudiera terminar.</p>
<p>La mueca infantil del rubio no pudo faltar, a lo que Sakusa volvió a voltear los ojos.</p>
<p>Ese era el Sakusa usual que todos conocían. El Sakusa cortante y directo que odiaba la cercanía de otros, los gérmenes y muchas cosas más. Sin embargo, había un Sakusa que solo una persona dentro de su pequeño círculo social conocía.</p>
<p>Porque ni el mismo Kiyoomi se distinguía cuando llegaba la noche y se encerraban en aquel cuarto oscuro.</p>
<p>Solo Atsumu podía llegar a entender sus dos lados a la perfección. No estaba seguro de si eso estaba bien, pero por el momento se mantendría tal como estaba.</p>
<p>Después de todo, ignorar por completo su realidad por unos instantes no era tan malo como lo creía.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>